Life Isn't Easy
by NicolaCullenPotter
Summary: About a boy and a girl getting through the way of life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

yup"

_its been a year since me and mike met _

_Mia begged me to date him _

_so here it goes_

_Emily's POV_

"hey guys" I said while grabbing a stick

"hey" said Mia and mike

"ask him out in front of every one"she whispered

"okay here I go" I said proudly

"hey mike would you like to go on a date" I asked/yelled

"yeah sure" he answered

" did she just ask him out" mentor asked jayden

" Yup" he answered

_on there date_

Mike's POV

"do you want to make love sometime"i asked Emily

"yeah sure" she answered

"tonight" I asked

"i guess" she said

_At the shiba house_

_They were making love for an hour_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily's POV

"good morning Emily" mike said

"morning" I said while yawning

"that was the best night ever" he said

"it was" I said while giggling

Two weeks later

Emily wakes up and runs to the

bathroom and trows up

"em's you okay?" mike asks

"no" I said

"can i come on in ?" he asked

"sure" I said while throwing up

Mike hands her a test and they

find out that she is pregnant

he takes her to a doctor to see if it is true

they find out that she is

"oh no! What are the others going to say" she asked on the ride home

"i do not think they would be mad" he said/told

"hey guys" Mia yells

"hey" we said

"Guys Emily and I got something to tell" mike said

"what is it" mentor asked

"I'm pregnant" I whispered

"what did you say" every one asked but mike

"i am pregnant" I yelled

"aw! But yay" Mia yelled

"mike" yelled all the boys

**what you people are saying its my story so shut up because I am blaming it on fanfiction because they made me different than I am so shut up!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Awkwardness

authors note

sorry guys I haven't wrote ant thing because my key board was broken so now it is fix and I can type yay! so here is the third chapter! This is random writing so prepare for awkwardness!

Mentor Ji's POV

Oh. My. GOD! Emily is preggers!:3

"Oh (beep beep beep) my gosh. Uhh My samurai boxers fell down"Jaden said

"S-samurai boxers? You been stealing mine huh (beep)"Kevin exclaimed

"Oh so these boxers aren't mine?"Antonio asked

"Ohhhh so these are not really baggy panties then?"Mia said feeling dumb and pulling down her skirt

"Oh Mia you gotta sexy ass"Kevin said

"Oh so her ass is sexy? Won't you like a big sexy ass?"Emily asked as she showed her panties

"(Gasp) So you're the one whose been taking my octo-zord boxers!"Antonio yelled "With claw-zord too!"

"Oh so is that why Mike made love...because of you're very very big and sexy ass"I said

"Yup...it's like a big ass pillow!" Mike said

Weird huh? This was just a random chapter, soon it will continue from actual story

REVIEW!Guess what would happen in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jaden's POV

" how are you felling em's?" I asked

"not so good " she replied

" okay. If you need any thing ask me kay" I told her

" thats okay mike already told me the same" she replied

5 Weeks later

Mike's POV

"em's you ready?"

"yeah. I'm coming" she replied

" you exited? I asked

" yes. Can not wait to find out how many we are going to have!" she replied

"right" I said

" bye guys" we both yelled

"bye" we heard everyone yell

"text me after you find out" Mia yelled

"Kay Kay" I yelled in response

At the doctors

The doctors POV

"mike and emily" I said

"yes" they replied

" you guys are having twins" I said excitedly

"really?"they both said

"thank you" mike said

_in the car Emily texts Mia this_

Mia text back this

At the shiba house

Emily's POV

"Hey guy s" we both said

" hey" they respond

" did you get the news" I asked the others

" what news" every one asked

" Mia did you tell them?" I asked

" No" she replied

" I guess I will tell. WE ARE HAVING TWINS!" I yelled

"congratulations" jayden and mentor said togther


	5. Chapter 5 the twins are born

Chapter 5

spoiler alert;

Emily is now 6 months pregnant but later in this chapter she will go into labor

Emily POV

6 months pregnant

"OMG today we find out what they are" I said to the others

"can we come to the doctors with you" they all asked but mike because he will of course come

"cool lets go before I am late" I said heading to the door

"Kay" they said

_**In my mind:**_

_**Mentor still torches me but he knows it was a surprised about it**_

at the doctors

Doctors POV

"Emily and Mike" the nurse said "how are you two anted the twins. Who are they" she asked

"This is Mia., Jayden, Keven, mentor,Antonio." Emily and Mike replied

"hi guy" I said walking in

"hey" they all answered back

"all rightly lets see one boy and one girl" I said

"wow" mike and emily said

3 mounths later

At the Sheba house

mike room Emily and mike are talking about baby names they picked …...

Before they picked Emily went into labor

so they took her to the hospital

she was in labor for 2 hours

then she was pushing for 10 hours she did 100 pushes in all

after pushing she had a c-section

Emily and the twins stayed for 14 days

the twins names are : Bella and Edward

this is my last chapter in this story so please read my story sorry

:(


End file.
